


Бессмертные

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митчелл не сомневался, что рано или поздно прибой жизни вновь вынесет их на один и тот же берег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессмертные

Впервые Митчелл встретил его в шестнадцатом. Он зашел в полевой госпиталь, узнать о самочувствии и перспективах солдата из своей роты, раненого в ногу. Высокий блондин в заляпанном кровью халате вышел ему навстречу, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
\- Могло быть хуже, - сказал он спокойно. - Останется хромым на всю жизнь, конечно, зато обошлось без ампутации.  
\- Вы волшебник, доктор, - сказал Митчелл. Он симпатизировал раненому парню и был очень рад узнать, что тому повезло.  
Врач пожал плечами:  
\- Имея за плечами такой опыт... - он чуть запнулся, - сохранить ему ногу было для меня делом чести.  
Митчелл посмотрел на него с интересом. На вид - лет тридцати с небольшим. "Имея такой опыт"? Хм. Где он успел его приобрести, интересно. Впрочем, Митчеллу хватало и других забот, чем размышлять о перипетиях карьеры в медицине. Он еще раз искренне поблагодарил врача и ушел. 

* * * 

Второй раз жизнь столкнула их после войны. Уже той, другой войны. Митчелл ушел на фронт в числе первых добровольцев. Пережив... кхм... что ж, будем называть это так, ведь другого слова все равно не придумали. Так вот, пережив однажды ужас войны, он стал относиться к ней философски. Умереть он больше не мог, а патриотизм, несмотря на приобретенную с годами циничность, был для него совсем не пустым словом.  
С войны он вернулся героем и с удовольствием окунулся в радости мирной жизни. Военный мундир и несколько наград, честно заслуженных им в боях, обеспечивали ему уважение окружающих и интерес женщин. С женщинами, впрочем, было сложно. Очень сложно не рассматривать их как пищу.  
Митчелл старался держаться, как мог, но получалось плохо. Иногда он размышлял, как изощренно подшутила над ним судьба. Оставшись навсегда молодым парнем, он при этом остался навсегда лишен радостей секса. Секс почти всегда переходил в трапезу, и Митчелл ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Клятвенно пообещав себе никого не подцепить сегодня, Митчелл вошел в зал, где проходил прием, и осмотрелся в поисках хозяина дома. Тот беседовал, стоя в центре группы мужчин. Митчелл взял у проходившего мимо официанта фужер с шампанским и пошел к ним.  
\- Мистер Керри, добрый вечер, спасибо за приглашение. Добрый вечер, гос...спода...  
Митчелл на мгновение потерял дар речи. На него смотрел тот самый блондин. Доктор. Или как его теперь следовало называть? Неважно было, кто он, гораздо важнее - что он совсем не изменился за три десятка лет. То же молодое лицо, гладкая кожа, гибкая сильная фигура. Ничего не выражающие серые глаза. Такие, как у...  
"Матерь Божья, сколько ж ему лет?" - похолодел Митчелл. Блондин тем временем протянул ему руку - хозяин дома только что представил его. Спохватившись, Митчелл пожал сильную ладонь, досадуя, что прослушал, как зовут его странного визави. Судя по мелькнувшей в глазах блондина усмешке, он это понял.  
\- Мистер Митчелл, не подскажете, где вы воевали? У меня друг пропал на войне без вести, уж простите за настырность, но я пытаюсь узнать о нем хоть что-то от любого нового человека из тех, кто воевал.  
\- Д-да, конечно, - выдавил из себя Митчелл. - Если я смогу быть вам чем-то полезен - буду очень рад.  
Они вышли на балкон. Митчелл непроизвольно оглянулся, задернута ли портьера, закрывающая их от зала. Блондин не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Итак, - сказал он наконец, - еще один бессмертный.  
Митчелл удивился такой высокопарности, но потом решил, что подобный пафос вполне простителен вампиру, родившемуся, например, в начале прошлого века.  
\- Я чаще слышал термин "немертвый", - тем не менее, ответил он.  
\- "Немертвый"? - изумился блондин. - А почему мы должны быть мертвыми?  
Митчелл непонимающе посмотрел на него:  
\- Потому что мы давно были бы мертвы, если бы не...  
\- Если бы не были бессмертными?  
Пафос собеседника надоел Митчеллу.  
\- Если бы не были вампирами, - раздраженно ответил он, решив говорить в лоб.  
Странно, но вытаращенные глаза и потрясенно открытый рот совсем не портили блондина. Даже оказавшись в дурацкой ситуации, дураком он все равно не выглядел.  
\- Кхм, - откашлялся он наконец. - Кажется, мы друг друга не поняли.  
\- Возможно, - устало ответил Митчелл. Они беседовали всего ничего, а его уже успел утомить этот разговор.  
Блондин неожиданно вновь протянул ему руку:  
\- Терри. Как я понял, в первый раз вы не расслышали.  
\- Джон.  
\- Джон, вы - вампир?  
\- Хотите сказать, что вы - нет? Открыли эликсир вечной молодости? - идиотизм ситуации начал раздражать.  
\- Я - нет. И эликсир мне не нужен. Видите ли, я... кхм... я - эльф.  
Спустя долгих пять секунд до Митчелла дошло, что, в отличие от Терри, он с открытым ртом наверняка выглядит как идиот. Он поспешно сглотнул и переспросил:  
\- Вы... простите, кто?  
\- Эльф, - теперь усталость появилась в голосе его собеседника. - Да что с вами, Джон? Вы и сами являетесь, как бы это выразиться помягче, сверхъестественным существом, и вас так удивляет, что в мире есть другие разумные, отличающиеся от людей?  
\- Я... - голос Митчелла сорвался, но он сразу продолжил, - я был человеком. Когда-то.  
\- А я никогда не был. Это так важно?  
Митчелл наконец пришел в себя.  
\- Нет. Нет, конечно, вы правы.  
\- Может, перейдем на "ты"?  
Они переплели руки и отпили каждый из своего бокала.  
\- Джон, можно бестактный вопрос?  
\- В девяносто третьем, - буркнул Митчелл, досадуя на себя. - Пятьдесят три.  
Выражение лица Терри не изменилось, тот разглядывал его так же спокойно. Митчелл не выдержал:  
\- Как я понимаю, тебе аналогичный вопрос задавать бессмысленно.  
\- Ну... если ты только не интересуешься историей древного мира примерно за тысячу лет до Рождества Христова.  
Митчелл поперхнулся шампанским и закашлялся. Терри похлопал его по спине:  
\- А вампиром стал во время войны? Той, первой?  
\- Да, - Митчелл поставил фужер на подоконник и отвернулся от Терри. Глядя в окно на замершие в темноте деревья, было как-то проще представить себе, что стоящий рядом че... кхм, что стоящий рядом эльф, возможно, лично встречался с Клеопатрой.  
\- Это... трудно?  
Митчелл удивленно повернулся к Терри:  
\- Что именно?  
\- Быть вампиром? Чувствовать жажду крови?  
\- Мы называем это голодом, - Митчелл вновь отвернулся. - Да, это трудно. Видеть в каждом разумном - пищу, постоянно себя держать в руках и контролировать...  
\- Получается? - тихо спросил эльф.  
Митчелл стремительно обернулся. Нет, это не выглядело праздным любопытством. Во взгляде Терри сквозило сочувствие.  
\- Плохо, - признался он. - Я даже не помню, когда мне в последний раз удавалось переспать с женщиной. Вот ты - ты о чем думаешь, когда видишь обнаженное женское тело?  
Терри уныло вздохнул:  
\- Уже практически ни о чем.  
\- Ну прости, мне пока не три тысячи лет, и женщины мне еще не надоели. Но если я сначала вижу женщину, которой мне хочется овладеть, то, чем больше она раздевается, тем сильнее становится для меня похожа на... - Митчелл запнулся.  
\- На бифштекс, поданный на красивой тарелке, - вздохнул эльф.  
\- Да, - мрачно признался Митчелл. - А уж когда мы начинаем целоваться... - он только махнул рукой.  
Терри сочувственно покачал головой:  
\- А с мужчинами - то же самое?  
\- В смысле? - не понял Митчелл. - То, что вампиры кусают только людей другого пола - это все сказки. Я могу... питаться кем угодно.  
\- Да нет, я говорю про секс.  
\- С мужчинами? - ужаснулся Митчелл.  
Во взгляде Терри появилось откровенное веселье:  
\- Чего ты так испугался?  
\- Это же... это же... господи, гадость какая...  
\- Если ты сверху - особой разницы нет, - флегматично заметил эльф.  
Митчелл посмотрел на него с благоговейным страхом:  
\- Ну... наверное, за столько времени все может надоесть, и захочется новых ощущений...  
\- Почему новых? - удивился Терри. - Мне это всегда нравилось.  
Митчелл смотрел на него, не мигая. Эльф неожиданно наклонился и мягко прижался к его губам. Когда Митчелл опомнился, первой его мыслью было "странно, что мне не противно". Но Терри он от себя все-таки аккуратно отодвинул. Тот не обиделся - стоял, задумчиво разглядывал его, склонив голову к одному плечу и словно принимая какое-то решение.  
\- Джон, - сказал он наконец, - ответь, пожалуйста, честно: я тебе нравлюсь?  
Пока он не спросил, Митчелл об этом даже не задумывался, несмотря на поцелуй. Как только вопрос прозвучал, в голову полезли разные мысли, от которых хотелось убежать и куда-нибудь спрятаться. Митчелл непроизвольно отвел глаза. Терри цепко взял его за рукав:  
\- Честно. Пожалуйста.  
Митчелл вздохнул и честно уставился ему в лицо. После нескольких секунд изучения он протянул руку и коснулся щеки эльфа. Кожа была до того гладкой и бархатистой, словно перед ним стояла юная девушка. И мыслей о еде почему-то не возникало.  
\- Кажется, - с трудом признал Митчелл, - кажется, да...  
\- Тогда, я думаю, одну твою проблему мы совместно вполне можем решить. Если ты хочешь, конечно.  
Митчелл сглотнул.  
\- Ты сказал, нет никакой разницы, если...  
Терри рассмеялся:  
\- Будет, как ты захочешь. Ты мне нравишься, Джон, и уж, поверь, мне-то действительно все равно, сверху или снизу. Кстати, все эти "сверху" и "снизу" - это такая условность... Неужели ты никогда не бывал ПОД девушкой, а?  
Все еще посмеиваясь, он подтолкнул Митчелла к двери и пошел за ним следом. 

* * * 

Их отношения не продлились долго. Учитывая, что ни тот, ни другой не могли состариться, время от времени им приходилось менять место жительства и документы, чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов. У Митчелла к тому же назрели проблемы с законом, чему Терри совсем не удивился... В общем, как-то так получилось, что их разнесло по свету в разные стороны.  
Но бессмертных, судя по всему, неизбежно притягивало друг к другу. Потому что в конце шестидесятых они встретились опять. Это было время хиппи, время свободной любви, когда все были равны и никому ни до кого, по большому счету, не было дела. Эльф вписался в одну из коммун так органично, как будто действительно родился сразу после войны.  
Митчеллу жизнь среди длинноволосых пацифистов давалась труднее, но, поскольку его, по большому счету, интересовал лишь Терри, то он довольно быстро научился не обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Это оказалось очень удобно. В этот раз они продержались вместе полтора года, но в итоге все равно расстались. Митчелл отнесся к разлуке философски - он уже не сомневался, что рано или поздно прибой жизни вновь вынесет их на один и тот же берег... 

* * * 

Эйдан с трудом разлепил глаза, зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть, протянул руку к телефону и посмотрел, сколько времени. Охренеть можно, приснится же такое. Спору нет, он был благодарен Митчеллу за все, что тот для него сделал. Популярность, попадание в обойму востребованных актеров... но это уже позади. История Митчелла дописана, последняя страница перевернута.  
Сейчас ему бы куда больше пригодились сны про Средиземье. Может, он недостаточно сосредоточен на роли? Это плохо. Это непрофессионально. Надо больше работать. А то приснился один-единственный эльф, да и тот оказался... и, между прочим, секс с мужиком он тоже не заказывал. Над этим что - тоже надо больше работать? Как? Перетрахать весь костюмерный цех?  
Память услужливо подсунула сцену секса. С Терри. Эйдан грязно выругался, встал и пошел в душ. В душе ограничиться одной помывкой не удалось. Чертов сон не давал покоя. Он был настолько ярким, что помнился не как сон, а как свои собственные воспоминания. "Какого черта я так вжился в роль Митчелла?" - мрачно подумал Эйдан, уходя на завтрак.  
После завтрака Эйдан решительно выгнал все мысли о приснившемся из головы, поскольку день предстоял нелегкий. Шел период притирки каста друг к другу, актеры, что называется, приглядывались и принюхивались, постепенно собираясь вместе. Вот и сегодня ждали приезда очередного участника съемок.  
Войдя в комнату с сосредоточенно гудящей толпой коллег, Эйдан пожал руки тем, кто стоял ближе, и аккуратно протиснулся в центр, где стоял ПиДжей в компании какого-то высокого парня.  
\- А, Эйдан. Познакомься и ты: это Ли Пейс, он будет играть Трандуила. Ли, это Эйдан, он у нас Кили.  
\- Я знаю, смотрел "Быть человеком". Ли. Бессмертный, как и ты, - улыбнулся парень, протягивая Эйдану руку и глядя на него непроницаемыми серыми глазами.  
Эйдан вздрогнул.


End file.
